This invention relates in general to bearing constructions and in particular to a new useful radial sliding bearing which includes a resilient annular sleeve body of an elastic material bonded to one of the parts to be flexibly linked together which has an outer circumferential slide surface engaging a sliding sleeve and limits the axial movement of the resilient body.
Radial sliding bearings of this kind are known from German OS No. 20 29 901 and 23 62 504. Such bearings are employed primarily for suspending wheels, in order to permit oscillatory rotary movements of the parts connected through the bearing while reducing the torsional moment and provide radial damping with a small spring rate. This is obtained by a resilient body of rubber or another elastomer. To adjust to the occurring load, this resilient body must be sufficiently large, i.e. have an adjusted spring rate. To improve the sought effect, chiefly a supporting tube is embedded in the resilient body, so that this supporting tube is coated with elastic material both outside and inside. The elastic material outside and inside may be unequally resilient (German OS No. 23 62 504). A small torsional moment during the rotary motion is obtained, according to German OS No. 20 59 901, by means of recesses which are provided on the slide surface of the resilient body and filled with a permanent lubricant. Axial movements between the resilient body and the sliding sleeve are prevented in this and other prior art designs, such as according to German OS No. 15 25 041. The movement is prevented by radial flanges on one of the parts, which apply against circular shoulders of the other part. Such a resilient sliding bearing requires accurate dimensioning and small mounting tolerances, especially if large angular deflections are to be admitted without affecting the life of the bearing.